The Trainer
by The Eighth Shichibukai
Summary: How can an innocent boy like Ash Ketchum survive in a world filled with evil organizations, social injustices and corruption in power? Well maybe with a Magnemite that shares his naivity in life and a bunch of other quirky Pokémon, Ash's life in this not-so-perfect world won't be as hard as they would have been. Maybe. A mixture of both the Games and the Animé.


**Chapter 1  
The Beginning **

* * *

**Part I : The First Steps**

* * *

Today really is a very important day, and there is truly no room for mistakes. Ash reflected as he got up from his bed and stared at himself in front of the mirror.

Not only does this day mark his very first step in achieving his dreams by becoming a Pokémon Trainer, this is also the day wherein Ash Ketchum would meet his first Pokémon, the partner who will be with him as he journey through life's challenges in order to achieve his dreams into becoming the world's greatest trainer: a Pokémon Master.

The night before this day had been a gruesome one, especially when he was trying to sleep in early so that he won't wake up late. But how can a child, who'll be leaving home the next day and finally start his dreams, be able to sleep so peacefully? How would a child who'll be making one of his most critical decisions in choosing which Pokémon would suit him best be able to lull himself to sleep? There's a Squirtle, the Water-type pokémon who evolves into a Blastoise whose defenses could match against those of Steel-types. And then there's Charmander, the Fire-type pokémon who'll eventually be raised into a flying, dragon-like Pokémon known as Charizard, and Bulbasaur, the Pokémon who can be used in dealing status damage the best and will evolve into the might Venasaur that could decimate and face-off even against Fire-types!

The answer is that no. Ash Ketchum could _not_ sleep with all the excitement bubbling up within his chest. Which is why he stayed up all night despite his mother's warnings and when the alarm clock had sang, the beam on his face increased as he quickly got up from bed and found himself staring at his reflection by the mirror.

After a few moments of silence, Ash finally found the power to stand up and get out of his room before directly going into his mother's bedroom, knocking—or even banging, to be precise—at her door to wake her up. After a few more seconds of that loud, irritable noise by the door, Delia Ketchum, Ash's beloved mother, finally decided to rise up from her bed and see what her son was up to.

To her surprise, her young boy was already packed up and ready to go as he beamed at her. "Mom! I'm finally going to get my first pokémon!"

"Ash; its only 5'o'Clock in the morning. The sun hasn't even risen up yet and I don't think the Professor has woken up, much less be in his lab at a time like this," which wasn't the complete truth. Everybody in Pallet Town who personally knew of Professor Samuel Oak knew that the old man practically lived inside his laboratory. But that wasn't the point. The point was that sure, her son was excited to go out and see the world, but to this extent where he'll drag her out of the bed just to set him off without even the sun outside?! What kind of obsession does his son have with Pokémon?

"I don't care if he's not yet awake but please! I don't want to be late and miss my chance to get into this journey?!" Ash nagged.

Well, maybe the immeasurable one.

"Okay! Okay! Well, let me at least cook you some breakfast before you set off in your own journey," Delia said as she gave up in stopping her son from venturing out into the real world. Sometimes she couldn't help but ponder as to where Ash got all that energy and still have more to spare.

* * *

Ash Ketchum was flabbergasted at what he had heard. The young boy rubbed his ears before asking the Professor once more.

"What do you mean that they're all gone?! How could they all be gone Professor? Is it even possible?" Delia's child asked—yelled as he stared at the Professor with eyes as wide as those of a Jigglypuff. The Professor backed away from the boy before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's actually embarrassing, Ash. But all the starting Pokémon I've prepared are gone. Now you're not the only one who might be a bit delayed in your journey as the other two kids who should've left will be stopped to. You see, Charmander was taken in by my grand nephew who left just a few days ago while I haven't had the chance to capture or breed yet another Bulbasaur. Squirtle, on the other hand, is reserved for my grandson," Professor Oak explained with a sad hint present in his voice. He really did want to give Ash a Pokémon, the problem is that he, himself, failed to restock on them and won't be able to hand out anything within the next six months when most of the Day Care Pokémon would be ready to be taken in by their trainers.

He actually had a new batch of Charmander, Squirtle and even an Eevee but they would be for those who'd be willing to wait until they are suitable for combat. Now, he really had nothing to offer to Ash.

On the other hand, Ash was seething. His anger was off the roof and his disappointment could scare even the ghosts in the Pokémon Tower. He had waited for this very day only for it to be ruined by some stupid reservation scheme and nepotism that just wanted to make him erupt like a Camerupt!

And that is just what he did.

"Reserved?! There's a reservation in Pokémon now? What about me, do I not get some kind of special privilege after I helped in this laboratory for three long years? Do I not at least get even a priority after all the hard work I did just to learn about Pokémon! Professor, you of all people know how much I _yearn_ for a journey, please, if you have anything, even a Magikarp, I'd really take it!" Ash Ketchum practically begged and seethed at the same time, a sight that most young people should _not_ see.

The Professor stared sadly at Ash. If only he really did have a Pokémon that he could lend Ash, then he'd be glad to do so. The boy was such a great help in his lab and if it weren't for Gary nagging him into agreeing that he'll get the Squirtle for his birthday present just a few days ago, then he'll gladly hand over the young turtle pokémon to Ash…

But wait! There is one way to solve this problem…well, not really. But if Ash agreed to his conditions, then maybe everything could turn out well after all.

"Well, there's this one pokémon who you might want to meet," and as expected by the Professor, the young aspiring trainer's eyes literally sparkled at the mention of this 'one pokémon'.

"Is that true? Well, I'd really like to meet him, Professor," despite the fact that he tried to mask it, the excitement beneath the calm façade can easily be felt by the Professor as Ash tailed him through the Pokéballs containers found underneath his lab. The Professor went to the end of the halls where a lone Pokéballs existed.

The Professor took the ball from its holder before beginning a short explanation. "This Pokémon is something I recently got from Cerulean City. And though its new, the nature of this Pokémon is quite Cheerful that its very friendly to other trainers which is why its easy to work with. Now I'm currently researching it along with a few of my colleagues but since you're a knowledgeable child who can take care of it and observe it, I think it'll be best if I leave it to you so that it could grow into the real world."

Ash nodded his head, excited at what Pokémon it might be. He already had guesses. If the Professor was studying it, then this Pokémon would possess a rare characteristic. But then again, it _was_ taken from Cerulean, so it is highly likely that it is some kind of Staryu or Water-pokémon. But then again, what's so special about them? Ash was sure it wouldn't be some Dark-type because he knew for a fact that those are very rare in Johto and are _much_ rarer in Kanto. The mere presence of one in the region's wilderness could stir many researchers. Well, it left Ash one last prospect. And that would be—

"Ash I'd like you to meet your prospective new partner," the Professor said and opened the Pokéball containing the Pokémon. A streak of light was released from the capsule before it formed a circular figurine into the air. Ash watched in fascination and excitement as he awaited for the light to subside, and when it did, what he saw. . .confused him.

The Pokémon possessed a gray, circular body with two, horseshoe magnet attached to both its side by two Phillips head screw. On top of its head is yet another Phillips head screw that acted as an antenna of some sorts. What's odd about the Pokémon is that it was purely made of steel, and the only biological part it possess was its eyeball which consumed most of its 'head'.

"It's a. . .Magnemite?" Ash asked in confirmation. The young boy's eyes were wide as he curiously studied the Pokémon, who returned the gesture by staring right back him. The two were staring at each other, unblinking, and the Professor was, for a moment, worried that Ash didn't like the odd Pokémon when suddenly. . .

"This. . .is. . .awesome!" Ash suddenly yelled cheerfully, a gesture that was copied by the Magnemite who buzzed happily alongside the human it just 'met'. The Professor released an invisible sigh of relief as he saw the happiness that literally radiated off of Ash. Usually, most children or beginning trainers, based on the research done in Hoenn, disliked Magnemite at being their first Pokémon due to their commonness and all-out oddness. Likewise, these Pokémon aren't the easiest ones to train but with Ash's knowledge, the Professor was sure that Magnemite is in good hands.

"Professor, before I take him, I would like to ask you a few things," Ash began. The Professor internally sighed once more. Expect it to Ash to always have a question in store for a Pokémon it just saw. "First of all, I saw that Magnemite has no mouth, so how could I feed him? Second, is there a way for me to actually touch Magnemite or is it really continuously summoning electric charges to float that it could electrocute me? Lastly, do you know what best training method I could apply in training this Magnemite, you know, since you've been with him for a longer time?"

The Professor, who was always willing to help beginners to start their journey, happily answered Ash's questions. "For your first question, the answer is that the reason why Magnemite has no mouth is because it evolved after its mouth became a vestigial structure after they learned how to feed electric waves, which means that Magnemites generally feed on electricity, even those that other Electric type produce. For your second question, yes, you could touch Magnemite without electrocuting yourself since what they usually produce to float, quite contrary to popular belief, are magnetic waves, a different form of wave that won't electrocute you, or anyone in particular. Lastly, the best way to train any Pokémon is through consistent learning, especially Electric types who needs to usually discharge pent up electricity."

Ash nodded to all of the Professor's statement and remembered them all at heart.

"Well, now Magnemite, this is Ash Ketchum, and he'll be your new trainer now," the Professor said to the floating Magnemite who was still staring at Ash. When it heard that it was getting a trainer of its own, the Magnemit suddenly buzzed happily, much to Ash's and the Professor's delight.

"Glad to formally meet you, Magnemite, and I bet that we'll definitely be close friends," Ash didn't know if the Magnemite completely understood him but when the little magnet snuggled into him, he was sure that it was a sign of their communication.

After a few minutes of getting-to-know each other, the Professor cut in and led Ash, who was now followed by Magnemite, back into his lobby and presented him a gadget that resembles that of a game console, Magnemite's Pokéball as well as five extra Pokéballs that he could use to catch more Pokémon. "Now this, Ash, is a Pokédex, an encyclopedia that could help you identify Pokémon in the wild, and give more information to those you have caught. It gives you statistics of how strong your Pokémon might be in a scale of 100, and the attacks it has learned. It could also tell you what moves a Pokémon learn and how they could learn it and much other stuff."

Ash was delighted at hearing that. With a Pokédex by his side, the trainer won't have to worry about searching for a computer in order to search for more information.

"Now here is how you use it, watch this," the Professor said as he demonstrated the use of a Pokédex as he scanned Magnemite who was floating curiously in front of the Professor. Invisible lights scanned and identified Magnemite as it appeared in the screen.

**Magnemite  
**(Electric/Steel)  
The Magnet Pokémon

The units at its sides are extremely powerful magnets. They generate enough magnetism to draw in iron objects from over 300 feet away.

Magnemite possesses a Naïve Nature  
Magnemite's known moves are Tackle, Thunder Shock and Supersonic  
Magnemite's Ability is Analytic, which gives its attack more power when it attacks after its opponent

"That's awesome Professor!" Ash said as he stared at the many different traits that the Pokédex had identified simply by scanning Magnemite. Ash quickly noted the attacks that Magnemite has, knowing that he will have to utilize this move pool if he were to battle and capture stronger Pokémon in the near future.

"Well, that's all I could really do for you. Now all I could say is good luck with your journey and to take care of Magnemite and yourself," Professor Oak said kindly while Ash nodded his head and thanked the Professor for his thoughtfulness.

"Oh, and by the way, don't forget to contact me whenever you pass through towns so that I could get updates on Magnemite," the Professor said and Ash agreed at the simple request.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, m'boy. I'll really miss having an assistant around these labs. You sure you do not want to become my assistant researcher?" Professor Oak asked jokingly.

"Sure, I'm sure," Ash replied with equal humor while Magnemite simply stared at the two in confusion, not knowing what the two were talking about.

"Now be careful out there Ash, especially in Viridian City. I had heard of news that there are robbery and even mugging in the city and I want you to observe your surroundings keenly to avoid any conflicts, okay? And stick close with your Pokémon," the Professor warned, this time with all humor gone. Ash, taking note of the seriousness of the situation, responsibly nodded his head and promised to do his best not to get into trouble.

When Ash bid his final farewell, he was surprised (okay, not really) when he saw his mother with a group of their neighbors outside the lab with huge banners in their hands. All of them were in their pajamas and were probably just dragged by Ash's mother out of their beds as per customs.

Delia Ketchum's smile brightened as he saw Ash being accompanied by the cute magnet by his side and quickly acknowledged the two. "Wow, a Magnemite! Though I expected you to get something along the lines of Grimer considering your luck, but I never really considered of the possibility of you ending up with one." Ash and everybody around had a huge sweat drop falling down their faces at how blunt Delia spoke at his son's luck, or the lack of it.

"Well it certainly is cute Ash, I knew you'll made the right choice. And now you can finally begin your journey as a trainer," Delia said, and Ash couldn't help but notice the loneliness in her voice.

"Oh mom," Ash said as he initiated the hug to soothe his parent. He knew that Delia would really feel alone and will miss him but he knows that he has to do this if he were to fulfill his dreams and become a Pokémon Master. If he was to see _him_, to face _him_ and fulfill what he thinks is his purpose in life.

"I'll miss you, my baby," Delia said affectionately. Ash let the fact that she called him a baby for now, considering that he'll be gone in almost half a year at the very least. "And don't forget, whatever happens, whatever path or decision you made, we'll always be for you. That I, not only as your mother but as your friend, shall be here to support you."

After they broke the hug, Ash was sure that his mother wiped a tear from her face. "Now that you're a full pledged trainer, I don't think I can call you baby any longer but Ash, remember to take good care of yourself and of your Pokémon, okay?"

"Of course mom, I promise," Ash said with sincerity as he turned to finally leave his mom, the Professor and his town.

Today is a very important day, indeed. Because today marked Ash's first step outside of his hometown and of his comfort zone, as well as his first day into the _real_ world of Pokémon.

* * *

**Part II: Battling With Pallet's Prodigy**

* * *

Ash Ketchum and his trusty Magnemite who was floating by his side trekked the long path of Route 1. The both of them were having a fun time enjoying the scenery of the vast lands that surrounded Pallet Town.

There was a huge river that transcends and exits into the sea just by the port of Pallet, as well as tall trees filled with different kind of Berries like Oran and Cherri.

But the best sight of all, for Ash, were the many Pokémon that scouted the area in everywhere he turned his gaze at. Flocks of Pidgey and Pidgeotto loomed the skies, while wild Sentret and other Furret could sometimes seen scouting far ahead as they stood tall. Ash even saw a tiny Spearow by the grasslands, which he avoided knowing that it is dangerous to attack a Spearow that isn't trying to hide at all.

All-in-all, Ash was simply enjoying the company of his Magnemite and of the nature before him offered by Route 1. His plan was to actually use this time to get to know Magnemite further, while strategizing of plans wherein he'll be able to utilize Magnemite's strong defenses as a Steel type, as well as his limited move pool in defeating other trainers as well as wild Pokémon who will be attacking him in the future.

At least, that was his plan until Ash heard the roaring of what seemed like a car before a red car _almost_ hit him, causing him to lose his footing and fall out of balance. The young, aspiring trainer glared at the car that passed by, who suddenly pulled itself to a stop.

Ash should've know who the trainer that the car contained. He should've been smart enough to simply ignore the car and should've left the side of the road to avoid confrontation. But Ash is no god, besides, he's still a young ten years old boy who needs more experience to truly call himself a wise guy.

That is why he chose _not_ to leave the road and passively watched as the car backtracked and pulled to a stop in front of him.

The blood within Ash's veins boiled when he saw _him_, the so-called prodigy of Pallet Town, the young lad who is said, would bring _great _glory and pride towards the name of Pallet by becoming a great Pokémon Master. He is the guy that many of the girls their age adored back in their home, and is famous enough with the women to have an entire cheer leading team to back him up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ashie-boy." Oh, and this man, despite his greatness and awesomeness that people classified him as, is a douche. At least he was specifically when it comes to Ash.

The young trainer of Pallet had an idea what _happened_ and why _he_, of all people, became the target of this boy's rivalry and his all around cockiness but it still didn't excused Gary _freakin _Oak to just push him around.

"Hello Gary," Ash pushed the growl that was trying to escape his mouth back to his chest and stared avoided that gaze that the older trainer gave him.

"Well Ashie-boy, I'm not sure what your agenda here outside of Pallet Town is, but if you wanted to become a Pokémon Master, why don't you head back home and assist gramps and forget about that dream because it is very much obvious that it would be I, Gary Oak, grandson of the previous Pokémon Master?" Gary Oak said bluntly, his confidence brimming to and through the roof.

Ash did his best to take this predicament as matured as possible. The young trainer of Pallet wanted this to end as peacefully as much as he can. But there's a limit as to how _mature_ a boy who only lived for a decade and is barely even a teenager, and that limit comes to an end whenever _he_ is around.

"If you really wanted to prove your strength so much, why don't we, oh great and powerful Gary Oak, have a Pokémon battle?" Ash Ketchum challenged, his eyes brimming with determination as he stared at his long-time rival.

"And why would Gary-sama battle with a loser like you?" one of the girls, the one with blue hair, asked Ash with her high pitched voice. The other girls agreed with her, throwing in one insult after another just to make Ash lose his composure and drop the challenge.

"You're nothing in the presence of Gary-sama, you wannabe. Even if you _did_ your best, Gary-sama'll defeat you, no sweat," another girl said, making her girl friends and co-fans agree.

"Yeah Ashie-boy, why would I, a man with great potential, battle _you_, a mere boy who's only good at losing?" Gary mocked. By this time, the young Magnemite that was floating behind Ash became pissed.

Nobody badmouthed _his_ trainer. Nobody!

With an angry buzz, everyone were shocked when suddenly, a powerful thunder shock attack targeted one of the girls, who, in a chain of touch, were all electrocuted by the wrathful Steel type.

Everyone were surprised, even Ash who didn't know just how temperamental his Magnemite was. He thought of the guy as an innocent cute ball of magnet that wouldn't hurt anyone unless instructed to, but now, he was proved wrong at what his Magnemite just showed.

"How dare you?!" the anger in Gary was immeasurable as he literally turned red with wrath at being shocked by the Magnet Pokémon. Ash simply smirked, his gaze was undeterred by the intimidating aura of wrath that the young Oak was releasing.

"Gary-sama, punish that loser and crush his Pokémon!" one of the girls said.

"Yeah, show him a beating that would show him how bad it is to mess with you, Gary-sama," another of the fried cheerleaders added.

"Of course I'll crush him. I won't let this act of disrespect pass without a punishment," Gary stated angrily as he pulled out a pokéball from his back activated it.

"Pidgeotto, time to show this _boy_ who's boss!" Gary yelled and with a streak of light, a huge bird appeared and squawked out its name.

Ash Ketchum was surprised as to how _quickly_ Gary was able to catch another Pokémon. He was really sure that he'd bring out Squirtle, the last pokemon left in the lab but now _this?_ Well, at least Ash knew that Electric types has an advantage against Flying types. His only problem now is to avoid any kind of technique Gary might have that may undermine this advantage.

"Pidgeotto, show to this disrespectful trainer your powerful Quick Attack, go!" Gary commanded, not missing a beat. The instruction was not bad, as Quick Attacks usually end weaker Pokémon in battle.

But Magnemite was far from weak. It, being a Steel type, gave it a huge leverage against Normal type attacks which would barely cause any damage to its sturdy body. And besides, Ash has a powerful trick on his sleeve.

"Magnemite, analyze Pidgeotto's attack and use your Thunder Shock after it attacked you!" Ash yelled, confident that he could end this match quickly.

The Pidgeotto squawked and with great speed that most bird pokemon pride themselves with, advanced towards Magnemite who was staring at it with focused, rounded eyes. And when the attack hit, Gary Oak was surprised at how little damage it dealt. But what surprised everybody was the powerful, at least, more powerful than the usual thunder shock that the young Magnet Pokémon produced to attack the Pidgeotto.

And despite the huge difference in level, the Pidgeotto fell with one hit of an ability-charged thunder shock and was quickly knocked out of battle.

"Damn it!" Gary Oak cursed.

"So, you have another Pokémon that I'll have to crush with a single hit, oh great and glorious Gary Oak?" It was Ash's turn to mock Gary. Though it wasn't usually in _his_ nature to do the mocking, the mere presence of Gary Oak (or maybe the fact that the trainer was his rival) brought out both the best and worst in him.

"Shut up, you loser! This time you won't be so lucky!" Gary said as he brought out yet another pokéball. With a streak of light, a small, turtle Pokémon was formed. It didn't take a genius for Ash to identify it as the Squirtle who he would've had if only it wasn't _reserved, _a fact that sent a bitter feeling from Ash to the Professor for the show of nepotism in the old man's part.

"Now Ash, let me show you the power of a _real_ starting Pokémon," Gary taunted, causing Magnemite and Ash to shake with fury.

Magnemite buzzed in anger. First this _boy_ insulted his trainer and now, _he_ was being insulted after he just nailed that cocky Pidgeotto.

"Now Squirtle, lets show this loser of how loser he and his partner are with your Bubble attack!" Gary Oak exclaimed and with a nod, the obedient (and slightly flamboyant) Squirtle summoned a barrage of bubbles.

"Magnemite, ascend higher and dodge those bubbles, then follow it up with Supersonic!" Ash commanded. The Magnemite buzzed positively and levitated as high as it could without the use of its elder's Magnet Rise. The height wasn't enough for him to dodge all the bubbles but it was enough to minimize the damage that the Water attack possessed.

With a furious buzz, Magnemite quickly unleashed a deafening sound that was enough to distract and confuse Squirtle, as well as irritate Gary Oak and his companion.

"Use that confusion and quickly use your Thunder Shock against Squirtle!" Ash quickly commanded as Magnemite's body unleashed a powerful thunder shock attack that made its way towards the confused Squirtle.

"Squirtle! Use Withdraw and dodge that attack!" Gary quickly said, hoping that his Squirtle would hear him and hide in its shell. Fortunately (and unfortunately for Ash), the Squirtle seemed to have snapped out of its confusion and quickly hid beneath its shell, bouncing out most of the electrocuting properties of the thunder shock attack.

"Now Squirtle, use this time and show that thing just how powerful your Water Gun attack is!" Gary said in delight.

"Don't let it get to you Magnemite, counter attack that Water Gun with your own Thundershock!" Ash quickly said. The Squirtle called out its name before unleashing a jet of powerful and damaging waters as Magnemite charged and produced its own Thundershock.

The event that occurred next happened just as Ash planned when the electricity that Magnemite produced traveled along the waters, charging and speeding it up as it reached Squirtle with double the damage before the jet of water could reach it.

The young turtle pokemon cried out in pain as it fell down to its knees after receiving the water charged lightning attack. Ash was actually surprised and rather impressed by its stamina. Only few water pokemon could stand up after receiving such an attack. This shows how powerful this Squirtle must've been. No wonder Gary found it easy to catch that Pidgeotto.

But now is not the time to be impressed.

"Wrap this up with another thunder shock of yours, Magnemite," Ash called out calmly. Magnemite was more than happy to agree with its trainer as it summoned yet another charged up attack.

"Squirtle! Dodge that!" It was a desperate call on Gary's move. The Squirtle tried to stand up but it was too weak and too slow to dodge a lightning attack at this rate. The damage dealt was inevitable and it was clear what occurred after it.

Squirtle fell, much to Gary's horror and humiliation. He, he was defeated by _this_ trainer? All of the women seemed to share the same thoughts as they watched Squirtle being returned to its pokéball.

How could their Gary-sama lose? They all thought in unison. It wasn't possible.

However, before he lose more face, Gary quickly glared at Ash and commented. "You cheated! There's no way a loser like you could win without doing so! Besides, your Magnemite has the type advantage."

Ash couldn't believe how sore his rival was for losing the match.

"Anyway, we're off to Viridian City then to Pewter City. Have fun trying to defeat Pewter Gym with that Electric type of yours, smell ya later, loser!" Gary said. And before Ash could say that it was Gary who actually _lost_, the boy's car was already leaving at breakneck speed, leaving Ash to literally cough up on the dust.

The young trainer glared at the retreating figure of the car, but in the end, a smile made its way to his face.

He and Magnemite just had their _first_ Pokémon battle, and to top it all, he _won_ against Gary _freakin'_ Oak! The so-called prodigy of Pallet Town, a fact that made his whole body warm just with the happiness it brought.

The boy was so happy that his smile never disappeared as he continued to trek the small forest that separated Viridian and their humble town, Pallet.

* * *

**Part III: A Name For Magnemite!**

* * *

The wildlife sure was abundant around Pallet, Ash mused as he recalled the Pidgeotto Gary was able to capture. The young boy had already set up a camp (a really strenuous task considering that he had no real experience of pitching up a tent) inside a clearing where he decided that he'll be staying in until he'd be able to successfully achieve to of his goals before going to Viridian City.

Ash's goals included two things: the first was to capture his first Pokémon before going to Viridian City; while the second was to train Magnemite into learning more move. After consulting Dexter (the name he used to refer to his Pokédex), Ash managed to sort out the moves that Magnemite could easily learn, and those that it'll have to learn if he were to challenge Pewter City, which prided itself in training Rock pokemon to their maximum potential as the Dexter had stated.

The moves Ash had wanted Magnemite to learn included Sonicboom, a useful move when it comes to battling Pokémon with type disadvantage, Thunderwave, a move that is sure to always paralyze its opponent and will be a useful combination with Supersonic and a few Steel type moves that he'll be teaching once Magnemite powers up further.

Based on Dexter, Magnemite could learn Sonic Boom by increasing the intensity of its Supersonic, and Ash couldn't help but be thankful by the fact that Magnemite had already learned the prerequisite move in mastering the damaging sound based attack.

On the other hand, Dexter had stated that the move Thunder Wave would be a walk in the park when it comes to Magnemite as they are known to unconsciously release its weaker version. Now all it has to do is concentrate its release of electric charge and it wouldn't take long before it'll be able to summon a huge wave of electricity that could paralyze most Pokémon.

As Magnemite continuously trained on the mastery of Sonic Boom, an attack that he was learning in great strides, Ash couldn't help but feel impressed just at how easily it picks up attack. Maybe it's Analytic Ability that was helping it to learn at great speeds.

After five more hours of training, late in the afternoon, an explosion took place, causing a huge boulder to explode after Magnemite managed to successfully get the basics of the sonic boom attack.

"Great job Magnemite!" Ash congratulated the Magnet Pokémon, who buzzed happily at the praise it just got from its trainer. However, the Magnet Pokémon was surprised when suddenly, Ash brought out a huge list of names written in a long, long piece of paper.

"Well, while you're practicing, I couldn't help but think that calling you Magnemite, just like everybody of your kind, seems too general. I mean, how could _I_ call _you_ if you're surrounded by other Magnemite? Besides, I think its cool if I give you a nickname," Ash knew the real reason behind giving Pokémon nicknames was due to the fact that Pokémon are creatures who generally made themselves stronger to establish a sense of individuality. But then again, Magnemite might not really care for a nickname, considering its Naïve Nature and the fact that he seems content to simply let events happen (except when his trainer and himself was insulted, as Ash observed).

"So what do you say about being named M, short for Magnemite?" Ash asked, reading out the first name written on the list. The Magnemite glared at him and shook its head frantically.

"I guess that's a no, now what about Sparky?" Again, the Magnemite disagreed. Ash had read most of the names he could think of giving an Electric/Steel type pokemon such as Steely, Volts, Storm, Zeus, Volts, and even Nuts, a name that earned him a shock from the Magnet. Ash was approaching the ending of his very long list when suddenly, he thought of a name that wasn't _on_ the long, long list.

"What do you say about Electro?" Ash asked, sure that Magnemite could at least consider the name. Not only was it unique, Ash thought it sounded cool. Magnemite stared at Ash for a moment, and was about to shake its head no when it suddenly stopped and looked up in deep thought of considering the name.

Anxious, Ash eagerly waited for Magnemite's decision when to his surprise, the Magnemite buzzed happily, accepting the name that came out spontaneously from Ash's creative mind.

"Electro it is then!" Ash exclaimed and Magnemite, or Electro, nodded its head once more. Though it was a small step, Ash was sure that this would be the start of something great.

* * *

**Part IV: A Wild Pokémon Appears!**

* * *

The next day, Ash was training Electro's speed and stamina by battling the wild life around his settlement. Most of the battles didn't take long as Electroeasily defeated most Pidgey and even a small group of Spearow with its Thunder Shock and Sonic Boom. On the other hand, Electro was also able to defeat some of the Pidgeotto who were curious enough to challenge him by paralyzing them with the Thunder Wave attack he learned and easily mastered after earning its name yesterday.

Ash was also able to defeat a Fearow, who he was about to capture when it managed to escape after being aided by its Spearow friends who tried to chase after them. It was a good thing that Magnemite is good at resisting Peck and Tackle made by the Spearow before easily wiping them out with an ability-charged Thunder Shock attack.

The training was great and everything was going as smooth as Ash hoped it to be. The day wouldn't have turned out more perfectly as Ash hoped to be when suddenly, it did.

Beneath the bushes near Ash's camp site, Ash heard the chirp-like sounds of spiders and wondered if it were the Spinarak that he saw the day before. To his utter surprise, when Ash looked with curiosity to see if his suspicions were correct, he saw a _huge_ Spinarak facing off against an Ariados.

And when Ash said _huge_, it meant that this Spinarak is _really_ huge.

The Bug/Poison Pokémon was almost as large, if not larger, than the evolved Ariados it was facing. No Spinarak in record has been known to be _this_ big, and Ash wasn't sure if he was tired or if this Spinarak was simply ginormous!

The Spinarak chirped challengingly against the Ariados, which seemed hesitant in accepting the challenge. And Ash knew why. Because the instant the fight had began, it also marked its end. The gigantic Spinarak easily summoned a barrage of huge, sticky web that Ash identified as a String Shot attack, wrapping the Ariados before it could even move and followed it up with a tight Constrict that further immobilized it. And to Ash's amazement, the Spinarak's long horn suddenly glowed before it used it to land a very powerful hit, which Ash quickly identified as one, if not, the strongest Bug type attack: Megahorn.

The Pokémon Trainer watched in amazement as Spinarak sent the Ariados out of its nest before hmphing triumphantly at its victory.

And with that, Ash knew what he had to do.

He'll capture this Spinarak, even if it's the last thing he'll get to do!

* * *

**Part V: Spinarak's Great Descent!**

* * *

Ash Ketchum excitedly plan for when he comes back to capture that Spinarak. He knew that the huge bug Pokémon possesses great power, and that its level is higher than Ash's own Magnemite. But with the right strategy and the proper moves, Ash was sure that he could win this.

Besides, he and his Magnemite at least has two things that could make him win: the type advantage, and the most powerful element of surprise. That Spinarak won't know what'll hit it!

But for now, Ash decided to rest. He and Magnemite were tired from all the constant battles which is why Ash decided to pursue the fight for the next day.

* * *

Spinarak had always been a very territorial Pokémon. She had always believed that her nest is nobody's else's nest and that anybody who are foolish enough to enter it would earn a powerful Megahorn right on their arse! What was hers was hers and nobody will ever take it from her unless she has a say about it.

But all the other Pokémon of the wild didn't seem to agree with her point of view, which was why she was always beaten and pushed around by the others. This is the reason why she trained. She trained and trained and trained to become stronger and when she finally mastered the Megahorn attack that other Spinarak and Ariados seemed to not possess, Spinarak began her leaps and bounds in growth.

She didn't notice it but with every win she had against her fellow insects, as well as against those birds that tried to prey on her, she grew. And grew, and grew until she was almost as big as those Ariados that once bossed her around. She didn't know what's stopping her from evolving but she was quite content of being a Spinarak who could protect her own turf.

But Spinarak isn't a bad Pokémon. Far from it, actually. She was just selfish. Very, very selfish. Oh, and territorial.

That is why the presence of that Pokémon Trainer and that weird pokemon near her nesting grounds was enough to trigger and alert her territorial senses. Then not-so-tiny Tiny Spit Pokémon had been observing the human and his pokemon during the first day, hoping that he'll be leaving as soon as he got what he wanted. She decided to let them stay in, but just for a single night. One night.

And the human dared to abuse her hospitality and slept for a second _night_! Doesn't this human know who she was? She was _Spinarak, _the feared Spinarak and ruler of this damned forest, something that all of these humans should know!

But she was tired from battling with all those Ariados and foolish Pidgeotto that thought she was an easy capture and that her nest could be taken in by them. And so she decided to rest and bid her time. Tomorrow, tomorrow she'd show this human not to mess with _this_ Spinarak's territory.

* * *

Ash Ketchum was startled at what he had seen after he had woken up.

Everything, even the outside of his tent and the warm fire he had prepared to warm the night were filled with webs. The place was filled with hard and sticky webs that made the once perfect area of training into a nest of Spinarak and Ariados.

It was as if he was cocooned inside the forest itself, like a Magikarp stuck in a fisherman's net. The only exit that the web provided was _through_ it, something that Ash thinks could be done by Electro's Sonic Boom attack.

Speaking of Electro, Ash quickly released it out of its Pokéball after it chose to sleep within the contraption and recharge its power. The Pokémon, after being released, looked around the place with the same confusion Ash once held when he had seen the…mess.

However, Ash and Electro were both surprised when out of nowhere, a huge jet of sticky webs, which Ash once again determined as a String Shot attack, that easily captured Electro and bound him on the ground. Ash looked up from the source of the web and to his surprise, he saw the giant Spinarak from before, looking at him and his Pokémon with rage in its eyes.

The Spinarak chirped out its name once more as it tried to summon a jet of web towards him, but Ash was agile enough to dodge the attack.

"Electro, free yourself from that web with Sonic Boom and quickly use your Supersonic attack to confuse that spider!" Ash said as he quickly recalled the strategy he had planned against his encounter with the spider. He was just surprised when the _element_ of surprise that he was expecting to put into good use was turned against him when the Spinarak aggressively attacked him.

With an angry buzz, Electro unleashed a barrage of soundwaves from its body that were strong enough to remove the webbings that trapped it and quickly floated towards the Spinarak. Electro had to dodge yet another String Shot attack before he was able to close in enough to score a direct Supersonic attack and confused the target.

"Great job Electro, now use your Thunder Wave and paralyze that Spinarak," Ash said. Electro buzzed and summoned a wave of electricity that easily caught the spider Pokémon. Ash was quite happy that his plan was going as he wanted it to be. He wasn't about to let this Spinarak use Megahorn, an attack that would potentially knock out his Electro.

The confused and paralyzed Spinarak panicked and began shooting out webs after webs around it when it got the chance to move out of its paralysis. Ash and Electro were actually surprised that it was still able to break out of the Thunder Wave.

"Electro, keep using Supersonic and Thunder Wave against that Spinarak, then follow it up with Sonic Boom and Thunder Shock!" it was brutal, Ash knew, but it was the only way to subdue a Pokémon with a higher level. Facing it directly would mean an absolute lose, especially when you'll have to face a Megahorn that gave a fully evolved Ariados a run for its money.

Spinarak glared at Electro who was pelting it with an array of attacks that _seriously_ hurt! As a last ditch attempt, Ash was surprised when Spinarak's horn suddenly glowed. He was even more impressed when it got out of it temporarily resisted its paralysis and jumped for Electro but it was proved futile when it missed (probably due to its confusion) and found its huge horn embedded against a tree, causing it to lose even more mobility.

A huge, mischievous look made its way in both Ash's and Electro's faces as they stared at the Spinarak who was having a hard time of even detaching itself from the tree.

"You know what to do," Ash told Electro in an impish voice that was enough to actually _scare_ the Spinarak, who was still desperately trying to remove herself from the tree despite its paralysis.

No! She, the beast of this forest, of this wilderness, isn't about to _fall_ by the hand of a weaker being like that Magnemited! Her pride won't accept it! She won't! She won't fall! She wo—

The Spinarak felt itself losing consciousness after her consciousness was literally shocked _out_ of her by Magnemite. She can't even resist when the Pokéball that Ash threw surrounded her body, nor did the thing shook when it was inside of it.

Ash was delighted as he watched the Pokéball gave its final beep. The final sign that he had, indeed, captured _Spinarak!_

"I did it! I finally caught my first Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed as he picked up the Pokéball and raised it into the air with pride and a powerful sense of accomplishment. Electro buzzed cheerfully behind him, happy that it was able to be of great help to its master.

* * *

**Spinarak  
**(Bug/Poison)  
The String Spit Pokémon

The web it spins can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that a Spinarak determines its prey by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web.

Spinarak possesses a Brave Nature  
Spinarak's known moves are Spider Web, String Shot, Constrict, Poison Sting, Megahorn  
Spinarak's Ability, Sniper, allows it to land critical moves against its enemies  
Spinarak is a Female

Ash's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets when he saw the current level that Spinarak possesses. The freakishly huge pokemon was more than _double_ the level of his own Magnemite. He also noted the nature of which Spinarak possesses, meaning that if he does tame the Pokémon, then he'll be able to get one who won't even fear facing Pokémon of its type disadvantage. Maybe it was also this nature that made it attack him, despite the fact that it knows the risk of being captured by a trainer is present.

However, Ash frowned at the lack of movements that the Pokémon has. He had thought that at such a high level, the Spinarak would've known more moves than this. But then again, Wild Pokémon aren't really known for possessing huge move pools, considering the fact that they tend to stick to the tactics and attacks that worked best and ignored any other things.

This is where the difference of trained and wild Pokémon appears. Wild Pokémon doesn't have anything that leads it to growth, and they simply became stronger as nature calls it. Trained Pokémon, on the other hand, have guides, their trainers, into improvement. People who would help them learn new sets of skills and combinations, as well as techniques that could defeat things that are otherwise undefeatable and achieving seemingly impossible feats.

A great example for such a feat is the fact that Ash was able to defeat Spinarak, a high leveled Pokémon, with Electro, a low leveled Magnemite.

Now as his responsibility, Ash will have to remove this weakness that Spinarak possess. But before that, he knew that he needed to tame Spinarak properly, or at least make her accept him as her trainer. This is usually the hardest part as well as a dangerous risk that people has to gamble on when they capture Pokémon of high caliber.

And to do that, he'll need Electro in his full health for protection, something that he could only gain if he visited the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. Ash happily smiled.

He did it, he accomplished all of his goals in a meager expanse of two days. He was able to catch a powerful Pokémon, and was able to train Magnemite in learning Sonic Boom and Thunder Wave. So the time has finally come to leave his camp and set off for Viridian City.

* * *

**Part VI: Trouble In Viridian City!**

* * *

"Citizens of Viridian City! We, of the Viridian City Police Force, urge everyone to be on the lookout for any suspicious activities around the town. This is in line with the recent thieving and mugging that has been circulating around town. Please report to the Police Station situated by the side of the Pokémon Market if you see any of these suspicious activities. We also would like to warn all the trainers to avoid entering Route 22 without adult supervision or able Pokémon due to the high reports of attacks going on in the area."

The unnerving announcement surprised a certain Ash Ketchum, who was about to enter the Pokémon Center. Ash knew that the world isn't filled with rainbows and sunshine back when he was younger, but he was surprised as to how serious the thieving must be for there to be a constant reminder to every citizens of the town.

It was the third announcement for the day, Ash had observed, but he knew that for a city as big as Viridian City, a Pokémon thief would truly be a huge problem for the police. He knew for a fact that searching for a thief in a city with a huge population is like searching for a real coconut tree in a herd of Exeggutor.

"I sure hope they solve that problem quickly. I mean, I heard that there was an attack in the Pokémon Center two days ago. We were really lucky that a group of trainers from Pallet Town and their pokemon were able to fight off those thieves or who knows what would have happened," Nurse Joy thought out loud before she returned the Pokéball which contained Electro and Spinarak.

Ash, however, felt that he knew just who this group of trainers were, and judging by the number of days, he cannot help but really feel that this 'group of Trainers' were Gary and his group. But then again, he doesn't really care. If Gary's doing the right thing, then he's doing the right thing. Who was he to complain anyway?

After thanking the Nurse Joy for her job, who in turn, scolded Ash for the damage that Spinarak had sustained, the young boy decided to visit the Pokémon Market in order to restock on his supplies.

As Ash walked through the town, he couldn't help but be amazed when he spotted two Ace Trainers battling it out just by the Town Square. He knew for a fact that Ace Trainers usually go pass by Viridian to restock before they go into the Victory Road where most of them train for the upcoming Indigo Plateau.

"Steelix, finish this round with an Iron Tail!" the male Ace Trainer commanded expertly while his Pokémon obediently did as it was told, lunching its _huge_ Iron Tail to inflict great damage to the poor Golduck who was too weak to dodge.

"Golduck!" The woman cried out as the damage was dealt. She returned the fainted Pokémon to what seemed like an ultra ball.

"I won't let you fall be in vain," the woman whispered to the Pokéball before she deactivated it and took a luxury ball from her pocket. "Arachne, let's dance!"

To Ash's adoration, the female Ace Trainer summoned out her Ariados, which was a bit smaller than Ash's Spinarak. However, despite the size, the Ariados showed that not everything is about size when it has the speed to dance around the Steelix with its Agility while pelting it with Sucker Punches and Pin Missiles.

"Steelix!" Ash watched in fascination when the Steelix was felled in by a mere Ariados. He knew for a fact that type advantages should not be messed around with but this Ariados was easily defeating a Pokémon, a giant one at that, with a huge type advantage, showing how powerful it really was.

Ash watched as the male Ace Trainer's pride and joy fell out of consciousness by a powerful Psychic attack from Ariados. This sight inspired the young aspiring trainer. He knew that achieving the title of being an Ace Trainer required hard work and a lot of effort, something that he is ready to give. And one day, Ash would be battling in strides with this veteran.

But for now, Ash will have to restock his supplies because he knew for a fact that the Viridian Forest is definitely _not_ a place to be underestimated.

* * *

"Hey Ash, I'm glad you made it to Viridian City safely. I was worried that you were in some kind of trouble when I didn't hear from you yesterday," the Professor said from the other line. Ash, being the obedient boy he was, did not forget to call the professor when he had the chance.

"And I see that you also managed to capture a Spinarak. Its just a shame that I did not take on the bet with my grandson, else I would've won a lot of money from him," the Professor said with a hint of regret in his voice. Ash didn't know what he'll feel at being betted about by the two Oaks, but he sure feel good that he proved Gary wrong by capturing a Spinarak, a gigantic one if he say so himself.

"Well, I would usually advise young trainers of the dangers that lurked within the Viridian Forest but I know that you know better than to underestimate a forest filled with a swarm of Bug Pokémon that lived in that forest. So Ash, stay safe, okay?" the Professor advised and Ash nodded.

"Thanks, I—" Ash's conversation with the Professor was suddenly cut off when the electricity of the Pokémon Center suddenly disappeared, before it was followed by the shriek of the Nurse Joy around the vicinity.

* * *

"I should've known that those two failures could mess a job as simple as this," a woman with golden blonde hair said as she got up from the unconscious form of Nurse Joy.

"Of course, they aren't branded as Team Rocket's dead last for nothing, Cassidy," a man with green hair said with a chuckle as he took the Pokéball case key from the counter of the Pokémon Center. The two of them were wearing the same black clothing equipped with a letter 'R' in its chest. Unbeknownst to these two, suspicious looking thieves, a certain trainer named Ash Ketchum had already called the police and was listening to their conversation as he hid behind one of the corners of the Pokémon Center.

The young boy had easily located the sound from where the Nurse Joy screamed and quickly put out Electro out of his ball to aide him if a trouble like this would happen.

"Well, it wouldn't take too long before the boss gets tired of those losers and send them _out_ of Team Rocket, if you know what I mean" Cassidy stated in a sinister voice as she implied a double meaning with her statement.

"Of course I know what you mean, Cass. I bet that by now, the boss is thinking of brutal ways on how he'd be able to properly dispose of those Team Rocket wannabes," the still unnamed man said with a chuckle.

"Of course he is, Butch. The boss even asked me if we'll need some kind of live human bait when we finally try and catch the Crystal Onix in Sunburst Island for our next mission," Cassidy stated. "And you know what I told him, I told him that 'Yes, a live human bait could potentially increase are chances of capturing the Crystal Onix.'

The two of them laughed once more as they talked about the death of their own comrades. Not that they treat even treat each other as comrades anyway.

Ash Ketchum was in deep thought and reflected on the words of the two criminals. If he was correct, then these two are referring to the first two thieves who were stopped by Gary and his girls, and it also meant that those two thieves will both die without knowing what their mistakes were and that they will be killed soon. Ash frowned. No human, not even the vilest one, reserved such a treatment. Life was given for a reason and must not be taken by people who barely care enough to treasure it.

Wasting life is something that Ash isn't very fond of, and in fact, it was one of the few things that could truly anger him. If only they knew how important life is, if only they knew how precious such a thing is. Which is why people, like these two, who sees the life of other people insignificant enrages Ash the most, which leads into the answer as to why Ash would do one of the stupid things that he'll ever do in his life: Attack two professional thieves who were able to subdue everyone in the very place.

* * *

"Stop it right there!" Ash Ketchum yelled as he showed himself to the two thieves who jumped up in surprise at the presence of a young boy. Ash was surprised when suddenly, the woman gave up a hearty laugh.

"Oh a twerp thinks he can stop us, well you better prepare for trouble!" the woman began as she gave off a malevolent smile at Ash.

"…and make sure to make it double!" the man supplied.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy."

"And Butch, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket circling the Earth day and night!"

"Surrender to us now and you'll surely lose the—"

"Electro, quickly use Thunder Wave and follow it up with Thunder Shock!" Ash Ketchum said, using the opportunity that the two thieves stupidly gave him as the recited some kind of motto. Cassidy and Butch definitely did not expect the call of attack, nor did they expect the shock that came from their back that paralyzed and knocked them out of consciousness.

Ash smiled. He never truly expected how easy it was to subdue professional thieves but by guessing on the cockiness they possess, they sure did a fatal mistake in underestimating him and his Electro. Now all he need to do now was wait until the Nurse Joy wakes up, or at least until the police comes.

* * *

"So you're saying that these two people belong to the same group of thieves who tried to steal the Pokémon here in the Center two days ago?" Officer Jenny asked Ash Ketchum, the child responsible in stopping the thieves from successfully enacting their crime.

"Yes, at least that's what I heard from them before I neutralized the situation," Ash said confidently. The Officer was impressed as to how such a child professionally handled the situation and how easily he was able to catch the two thieves off of their guard. As such, the child literally made her job easier, and the two thieves are sure to be put to jail and will be staying there for a long, _long_ time.

"Well, children of Pallet Town are really making a mark here in Viridian City, eh, Officer Jenny?" Nurse Joy teased as she offered the two tea to drink of.

"They are starting to become regular heroes of our town. You sure you guys aren't in cahoots with these thieves?" Officer Jenny said jokingly while Ash simply blinked at them, not really understanding the jokes coming from the two adults before him.

"Well, I don't really have anything to repay you with but I do have this, so please, accept this as a form of thanks from the Viridian City Police Force after you've subdued a thief that we had been gunning for in the last two months," Officer Jenny said, and Ash was definitely surprised when he saw two discs coming from the woman.

"These are Technical Machines that we use to strengthen our Pokémon as quick as possible. I guess as a trainer that you know how to use it." Officer Jenny explained, much to Ash's great surprise.

"Do you really think that I—" "Don't hesitate, kid. The cost that you've helped us save in just gunning for the two thieves you subdued aren't even half the price of those TM's," Jenny said as she gave Ash a wink. "Now excuse me but I'll have to go. My reports of this event won't write themselves so goodbye and stay safe, okay?"

"I will!" Ash said as he watched the Officer leave. Ash was about to ascend to his room and rest after the day's troubles when he was stopped by hand. Surprised, he turned back and saw Nurse Joy with a smile plastered upon her face.

"I'd like to thank you, Ash Ketchum, for saving me and all the Pokémon here in the Center. So please accept this token of appreciation," Nurse Joy said as she gave another something that Ash really didn't expect of gaining.

"Is this what I think it is?" Ash asked the Nurse Joy, surprised.

"Yes. That's one of the latest Pokéballs created by Silph Co., a Heal Ball. It would instantly heal Pokémon that you've captured back to their full health so you wouldn't have to worry if you hurt them. And the other one is what I call a Friend Ball. It is made by a friend of mine from Johto. He said that this Friend Ball quickly increases your friendship with a Pokémon, despite whatever attitude it may possess." The Nurse said kindly. Ash, this time, didn't hesitate to take the grand Pokéballs that the Nurse was offering to him.

There was a total of six Pokéballs, three of each. Ash knew how useful these Pokéballs are, and he even wished that he had one of the Friend Balls before he captured his Spinarak.

"Thank you very much Nurse Joy," Ash said, barely containing the excitement that he felt at using these Pokéballs.

"Its nothing," the nurse assured him. Ash finally went back to his room to rest. He couldn't wait to try using these new set of Pokéballs!

* * *

**VII: A Battle With The Samurai!**

* * *

Before the sun could even shine outside of the Pokémon Center, Ash Ketchum was already up and abounds and was more than ready to begin his travel towards Pewter City. The young trainer didn't even bid the nurse goodbye as he left the Pokémon Center and even Viridian City at dawn.

The boy decided that it'll be best to start his journey before the sun rises up so that it'll be possible for him to cross the Viridian Forest before it sets down, due to the fact that many Bug Pokémon who are dangerous chooses to go around in search for food during the night, turning the seemingly harmless forest into a dangerous hunting grounds for Bug Pokémon who could easily swarm up on unsuspecting trainers.

However, Ash knew that he shouldn't enter the Viridian Forest without having to come up into terms with his mega-sized Spinarak, who could be of great help in repelling the Bug Pokémon in the Forest. Besides, he'd like to at least begin training the Pokémon before he cross the place so that its move pool could increase.

And so to remedy this, Ash and Electro made their way into a clearing wherein he and Spinarak would be able to sort things out in, and a place away from people wherein it'll be safe if Spinarak ever tries to retaliate.

"Electro, I'll be releasing Spinarak, okay? Remember. Do not attack her unless she tries to retaliate, and if she does so, quickly use your Thunder Wave to immobilize her, 'kay?" Ash reminded Electro who simply buzzed in agreement.

After a brief moment of hesitation in Ash's part, he decided to take out the Pokéball which contained the Spinarak he caught back in Route one and tossed it into the air, releasing the Spinarak with a streak of light.

Electro and Ash stared with anticipation as to what will happen as the light died down and revealed the Spinarak they had battled a few days ago. Ash couldn't help but be awed by the sheer size of his Pokémon, but he couldn't let his Pokémon obsession get in the way of this one crucial event.

Spinarak quickly looked around, alarmed at the foreign lands it found itself in. However, when the female bug Pokémon turned and saw Ash, a look of alarm crossed its face and it quickly took a stance, ready to fight the person who had been a threat to her territory. The female bug chirped its name, threatening Ash not to get closer.

"Umm. Hi, Spinarak," Ash began awkwardly, trying to ignore the fact that Spinarak was acting rather hostile at the presence of Ash. However, Spinarak's gaze simply sharpened as it glared at Ash, and then Electro, then back to Ash.

Electro, on the other hand, seemed to not care and ignored the fact that Spinarak was glaring at them, and simply buzzed a form of greeting to the Spinarak.

"How do I say this, Spinarak…well, do you remember the last time when you attacked us?" Ash asked the female bug, who scrutinized its gaze as it recalled the past events that had occurred. After a short while, Spinarak nodded her head, agreeing that it remembered the event before chirping out its name once more, as if asking Ash to continue his story.

"Well you see, you actually kinda lost and were knocked out. And since you really intrigued me, especially after you showed me those cool moves when you battled that Ariados the other day, I couldn't help but try and catch you. And the rest is history," Ash explained to the Spinarak, who's face seemed to lost all of its colors when it just remembered every single thing that happened on _that_ day.

She recalled the day wherein she decided to encase the human and his Pokémon within her Spider Web, the day when she challenged him and tried to punish him for trespassing inside her territory, and the day where she, for the very first time in many years, had lost. A humiliating defeat that reminder her how weak she still was.

After seeing the sadness that loomed above Spinarak's head, Ash couldn't help but feel sympathy as he closed in on the Pokémon and patted her on the head.

"Well, after seeing you battle, all I could say is that the wild had really strengthened you to become a powerful force of nature," Ash praised, which earned him the attention of the prideful spider.

"However, the bad thing about nature is that it doesn't have any control. Based on our fight, all you did was try and overwhelm us with your attacks and the combination you usually used against other Pokémon. Though it was very impressive, it is clear that there are holes within your techniques. People like me who had seen you fight will know how to abuse these weaknesses which is how I defeated you," Spinarak blinked, before she hesitantly nodded, signifying that she is getting the trainer's point.

"Your raw strength and the potential you have are enough to make me want to train you. To shape you up into a Pokémon with little to none weakness and to be able to turn you into a perfect beast that would dominate even the Pokémon you're weak against. So what do you say? Do you want me to train you into becoming stronger?" Ash asked the beast-like spider.

The Spider blinked and considered what the boy said. It was true that he is very smart, considering as to how he was able to quickly defeat her, a high leveled Pokémon with the use of a Pokémon he seemed to only be with for a day just after seeing her battle once. _Once!_

She also weighed the things that she could gain if she joined the kid. She would be able to travel the world, and face stronger challenges. Aside from that, she'll also be able to gain access to things human, and learn many things that she cannot and would not be able to just get from the wild. However, she will lose her freedom. And she will have to agree on the whims of what looked like an impulsive child.

But then again, her life has been very dull in the past few years and she has seen no challenges whatsoever. Maybe its time for a change, a time for adventure.

Ash smiled, delighted, when Spinarak accepted his petting, acknowledging him as her trainer.

"Welcome to the team, Spinarak, or should I call you—" Ash was surprised when the Spinarak suddenly glared at him.

"You don't want a nickname?" Ash asked. Spinarak nodded sharply. Sure she acknowledged the kid, but there is no way in Mew will she let a trainer and a mere human to giver her _pet_ names.

"Well, okay," Ash said, successfully hiding his disappointment. But at least Spinarak chose to trust him. He was actually very anxious when he gave his offer, not knowing what he'll do if she rejected him. But now, now that everything's set to done, Ash had began planning on the training that he'll make for both Magnemite and Spinarak.

* * *

"Try focusing your magnetism on a single spot before you fire it," Ash commanded to Electro, who buzzed in agreement before focusing its power to create an orb. Unlike the first few moves that he learned, Magnet Bomb is not actually something that most Magnemite could learn easily. The skill needs concentration, focus and guidance, the last being unavailable to Magnemite found in the wild.

Magnet Bomb is one of the two steel type moves that Ash wanted to teach to Electro. Not only is it an uncommon move for Magnemite living in Kanto since it was a move created and mastered in other regions, it was still a force not to be messed with, and an attack that could remedy his weakness against the heavy defenses that Rock Pokémon also possess.

On the other hand, Ash turned to his back and witnessed his Ariados-sized Spinarak unleash a beam of ghost energy from its horn which easily smashed the boulder it was targeting. Ash smiled at the quick progress that Spinarak had, and he knew that with the right push, this Spinarak would evolve into a freakishly powerful Ariados. Now Ash only needed to know what that last push was, and how will he be able to enact it with his Pokémon.

Electro, on the other hand, was satisfied at how Ash was currently training them. The young Magnemite isn't really sure but somehow, it could literally feel the positive energy radiating from its partner that somehow made it bond with him. The Magnet Pokémon didn't know why but the mere thought of disappointing its trainer saddens him, which is why it was doing its best to train in order for it to impress its trainer.

Meanwhile, Spinarak couldn't help but enjoy the trainings that she was experiencing with Ash. Not only was she able to test her skills against other Pokémon that Ash asked her to battle. Likewise, she couldn't help but really _feel_ the growth that she had started to miss when she stopped training to fend off the other Ariados, especially now that she was able to learn a new skill!

In fact, she saw her trainer a while back consulting that weird contraption he had and heard that she'll be learning this move the humans called 'Shadow Sneak'. The fact that this boy was so dedicated in helping her and the Magnemite achieve their maximum potential as combat specialists really impressed her. But then again, she really doesn't have enough experience with humans to judge the boy's performance in training them.

The three of them were lost in their own little world when out of nowhere, a young boy, clad in a samurai's costume appeared from the trees that surrounded the clearing. The presence of an intruder agitated Electro and Spinarak, while Ash became wary at what the child must be planning.

"My name is Samurai, and I am here to challenge you to a Pokémon Battle," the young boy who identified himself as Samurai said as he brought out his wooden sword as if he was challenging Ash into a sword battle.

On the other hand, despite the fact that the boy looked odd, Ash calmed down when he heard what the stranger wanted.

"Well, I guess I can accept your challenge," Ash said and the Samurai nodded his head.

"Before we begin, may I ask what your name is," Samurai said, startling Ash, who reluctantly answered the question. "My name is Ash Ketchum, and I am from Pallet Town."

"The town of Pallet, huh? I am proud to say that I have challenged several trainers from your town and I can say that I am unimpressed by their performance. Now Sir Ash of Pallet, show to me that you will pass the first test. Come on out and test the enemy, Pinsir!" Samurai stated calmly as he brought out his Luxury Ball and out came a strong looking Pinsir.

"Well, if this is a test, then I'd like to test my newest Pokémon against you," Ash said as he nodded to his Spinarak who took the battlefield.

"I am impressed at the size of your Spinarak, Sir Ash of Pallet, and I can say that battling her is the very reason why I challenged you and pitted my strongest Pokémon. Now let us cross swords and battle," Samurai said and Ash hesitantly nodded at the Samurai's odd way of addressing him and his Pokémon. "The first move is yours, Sir Ash."

"Fine then," Ash said as he took the opportunity of striking out first. "Spinarak, make haste and quickly scatter your spider web around the field," and with that, the female bug Pokémon chirped out its name and began to spread out its webbing all over the battlefield and quickly turned it into a Spinarak-wonderland.

"This is quite a predicament. But let us see if you could pass the first test. Pinsir, show this duo your powerful Earthquake," Samurai said, a fact that troubled Ash. The Pinsir was surrounded by a strange aura before it stomped on the ground, causing a powerful tremor underneath its feet.

"Spinarak, avoid that Earthquake by climbing up the webs," Ash said before the tremor could reach Spinarak. The Spit Pokémon expertly climbed up the webbings it made to avoid most of the tremors, but the fact remained that the Earthquake managed to damage Spinarak.

"You did well in surviving my first test; now let us see how you survive the second. After the Earthquake comes the Rock Slide, go Pinsir," Ash was yet again surprised by the movement that the Pinsir possessed. Not only did it know Earthquake but now it also knew Rock Slide?

The Pinsir screeched out its name as it was enveloped by another aura and lifted the rocks broken by the Earthquake attack and hurled it at Spinarak who was sticking by the webs.

"Spinarak, dodge those rocks and use your Night Shade to counter!" Ash quickly commanded. The spider-like pokemon easily moved around the spider webs and dodged the rocks before summoning her ghost-type move using her horn.

"Pinsir, this is our test. Come on and show your speed by dodging that beam," Samurai stated calmly and with a small screech, Pinsir quickly maneuvered away from the beam.

"Spinarak, don't let it get away and use Constrict!" Ash commanded. Spinarak nodded her head before produced a jet of silk from its mouth and quickly caught Pinsir, strangling the huge bug pokemon.

"We shall see if we could pass our second test Pinsir, try and break free by using your Brick Break," Samurai said. The Stag Beetle pokemon produced a sound as loud as a roar and quickly cut through the thick webbing with its arm. "Now let us test Sir Ash of Pallet and his Pokémon. Pinsir, let us charge up your strength and summon a Hyper Beam!"

This was definitely one the oddest battle Ash has ever had with another trainer, considering the number of challenges he has accepted in his short time of being one. Not only was this trainer utilizing severely powerful moves, he was also ignoring Ash's attempts to attack as if it was nothing. This Pinsir is definitely the strongest Pokémon Ash has ever battled, especially considering the move pool it possessed.

"Spinarak, charge up that Megahorn of yours and dodge that Hyper Beam when it comes!" Ash commanded his Spinarak to utilize her most powerful move. The spider-like pokemon nodded and its horn glowed brightly as she readied the Ultimate Move of bug type pokemon.

"Let us test them now! Fire that Hyper Beam!" Samurai instructed and with that, Pinsir released a wave of pure energy towards Spinarak. Ash watched in horror as Spinarak did its best to dodge, an attempt that ended in failure after it was caught by the blast of energy. Spinarak cried out its name as it fell from the webs and fell into the ground.

"Spinarak!" Ash cried out and was about to approach the Pokémon when suddenly, he saw the bug pokemon attempting to stand up despite the pain that shot throughout its whole body.

"Spinarak?" Ash asked in worry but the bug Pokémon refused to give in as it charged up its Megahorn to attack once more.

"Your Spinarak is strong, I give you that. But is it strong enough to endure yet another test of will? Pinsir, let us end this fight with your Stone Edge!" Ash cursed at the name of yet another powerful rock type move. How many attacks were taught to this Pinsir anyway?

"Spinarak, can you still get going?" Ash asked Spinarak in worry, hoping that she'd give up the fight and back down.

Spinarak was feeling itself losing consciousness but her will and her pride was stronger. She refused to back down until it was over, a trait that was taught to her by her mother back when she was but a little Spinarak. However, Spinarak couldn't help but feel the helplessness that she felt back when she was a small Spinarak that the other Ariados pushed around. She felt the helplessness of not being able to do anything but try despite the odds.

Something that made her the Spinarak she was today. She will try, and she won't stop trying until she fell out of consciousness. And even then she'll continue. Even after she fell she'll rise up and come back twice as strong.

She won't give up! She won't! She definitely won't!

Pinsir was stopped from its track when suddenly, a blindingly bright glow surrounded its opponent. Ash and Samurai had to shield their eyes as they watched in surprise and amazement the transformation of Spinarak.

The glow became brighter and brighter and the figure of Spinarak grew even larger, if that was even possible. And after then, the bright glow disappear, leaving with them a red creature with black stripes along it. The long legs of the creature were a mixture of yellow and purple. However, the rare characteristic that this Pokémon possessed that distinguished it from the others was it size.

Ariados was freakin' huge!

Ash thought as he stared at the five foot tall Pokémon, a huge difference from the average three feet that they usually are. The Long Leg Pokémon seemed to weight even twice their usual kind, and it definitely towered over the Pinsir now that it had evolved.

"Aria!" Spina—no—Ariados called out in threateningly as it began its advance once more.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

I'm not sure if this turned out better than the first but please, be the judge. The reason I did this was because when I first read the first chapter, it was as if it was done hastily so yeah, I did some minor. . .okay major modifications but you get the gist of it. I think. So what do you think of this. Should I simply stick on my last one (to those who've read it). Oh, and the events that occurred _before_ Ash went to Pewter City was explained here, if you know what I mean.

**Ariados **– Night Shade, Megahorn, String Shot, Spider Web, Constrict  
**Magnemite **– Magnet Bomb*, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave,


End file.
